Kade
Kade is one of the main characters in Savestate. ''He is a blue merle Australian Shepard who loves videogames. General Information Kade is a blue merle Australian Shepherd and brother to Nicole. He is an avid gamer and would rather spend his time playing than anything else. Kade has a very easy going personality and tends to get along with everyone. It is later revealed that he is heterochromatic, with his left eye being blue while his right eye is brown like Nicole's. Because he was made fun of this as a child he wears a contact lens over his right eye to make it appear blue. History At the start of the comic Kade was shown playing multiple videogames, running into problems occasionally. The first story arc featured him and Nicole going to the local mall to buy a PS4. However they were sold out, and he ended up spending his time doing other things. Later, he and Nicole inherited the estate of their late "Uncle Scooby". Upon arriving they were told that the place was supposedly haunted, but they stayed anyway. Before long Harvey appeared to them, however Kade oddly couldn't see the strange ghost rabbit. Despite Harvey becoming a friend to Nicole, Kade was not convinced of his existance till Rick come over, and Kade removed his contact lens, allowing him to see Harvey. He initially mistook Harvey for a Cubone(from Pokemon) and hugged him in delight. Relationships 'Nicole' Nicole is Kade's sister, and they get along just as siblings do. They can get into fights at times, but in the end they both care for each other, even if Kade can be a little dense at times. 'Rick' Rick is Kade's childhood friend. Not much is known about their relationship at this point, aside from the fact that Kade never told him about being heterochromatic. Riley Riley is a good friend of Kade, as they often play games together. Its hinted that they like each other romantically, though Kade denies this. Notable Quotes * "Mew, liquify his nervous system!" -It Ate Everything!(February 12, 2014) * "If Sony can make a PlayStation Classic, why don't they make a 32X Classic?" -Fastball Special(2018) Gallery Kade napping. How cute =^^= Trivia *Kade's nickname is a pun on "Ar'cade'''". *His real first name has not yet been revealed by Tim Weeks. *Kade wears a Pokeball themed charm on his collar. *When off-panel his talk-balloons are colored blue. *Like the author, Tim Weeks, Kade is left-handed. *Kade has a job as a computer programmer.(He works from home) *He almost won a professional Mario Kart tournament.(But didn't thanks to a blue shell.) *Kade has experience flying a drone.(However, his drone was confiscated by the U.S. Government when he flew it into restricted airspace trying to catch a Mew.) *He and Nicole have bad memories of school bus rides. *In the ad for TWC, he and Nicole appear to be playing on a SEGA Genesis.(Evidenced by the shape of the controllers they're holding.) Category:Characters Category:Gamers Category:Male Characters Category:Dogs Category:Merle Australian Shepherds Category:Major Characters Category:Members of Kade and Nicole's Family Category:Mammals